


Monsters in the Woods

by JustAReader23346798



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Paranoia, Super Short Story, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAReader23346798/pseuds/JustAReader23346798
Summary: After running into the forest while fleeing the police, Jeff is offered a deal by an inhuman stalker.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Monsters in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super super short, but I really wanted to write more creepypasta fanfic!

It was a cold, cold night. Jeff was holding his arms, hunched over and trudging through the snow shivering. The only sound around him was that of the snow crunching under his feet and the chattering of his teeth.  
He knew this would happen. The night after he’d murdered his family, he’d hid in a neighbors shed and thought about what he’d done. Not that he regretted it; no, no, no, he was merely thinking of the _consequences_ of it. __  
He scowled angrily at the word, ‘consequences’, and felt his scars begin to bleed again. It had only been 3 weeks since he was on the run, his wounds were at the stage where unbothered they were fine; but the slightest stretch of the skin or touch and it would start bleeding again.   
As a new serial killer who was on the run, he was constantly moving. He had no idea where he was right now, he’d been running from the cops and jumped a fence into a forest. He thought it odd that the cops had refused to chase after him, but he was too busy trying to get away without cuffs around his wrists to think much of it.   
Now Jeff wishes he had, or at the very least waited for them to leave before hopping the fence back to the other side.   
He laughed lightly before saying to himself, “Nah, they probably got a few cops patrolling the fence lookin’ for me.”   
Jeff’s legs were frozen, he couldn’t feel his feet. The only thing managing to make his legs move was his own will. Unfortunately, his will was running low.   
He heard something behind him and whipped around, standing still to examine the area around him. It was hard though, considering it was night time and all Jeff had were his own eyes and the light provided by the moon.   
‘Maybe one of the cops finally got the balls to come in after me.’   
“Hello?” He called out, pulling out his knife. “Is anyone there?”   
From the corner of his eye he saw a shadow shift, and he slowly turned to look at the darkness.   
He grew an eerie smile, causing blood to begin streaming down his face in small trickles as he stalked slowly toward a certain tree.   
“Is someone there~?” He asked in a sing songy voice.   
“Isn’t it a bit late to be out in the forest on your own?” He asked as he came right to the side of the tree opposite where he thought the other person was.   
“Past your bedtime, maybe?”   
He swung around as quickly as he could and smashed his knife down, screaming “GO TO SLEEP!” As he did so.  
But no one was there. Had Jeff only imagined it?   
Stuck to the tree and now stabbed by his knife was a piece of paper.  
“The hell…?” Jeff murmured to himself, raising and eye brow as he took it.  
It looked like it was ripped straight out of a little kids notebook. It had a drawing of a faceless figure in a suit with the words ‘No, No, No, No’ written around him repeatedly.   
“The fuck is this shit?” Jeff laughed, whipping the blood from his frozen, leathery cheeks.   
He shook his head with a scoff and threw the page behind him, continuing his trek through the woods.

_ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__ _It had been hours since Jeff found the first note, and he swore someone was stalking him.   
He’d found more notes, all stuck to trees. There’d been several times he could’ve swore his stalker was just behind a tree, but every time he looked there was nothing.   
Whenever he thought he knew where the person was he’d skip the theatrics and just went to kill them; but there was never anyone there . He swore he’d been tapped on the shoulder or poked in the back on multiple occasions by invisible hands, but every time he turned around there was nothing there.  
“WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FUCK?!” Jeff screamed into the forest, brandishing his knife in one hand. He backed up but fell; his adrenaline rush made his frozen legs feel numb and he couldn’t move them.   
He fell into the snow, it littered his messy hair and made a chill sink into his back.   
He flew up and looked around hastily. Nothing, there was no one. He couldn’t see his stalker.   
Jeff backed into a tree and pulled his legs up, using his hands to move them. He hugged his legs to his body and clutched his knife. He shivered and tried to melt into the tree. He could feel the chill of the snow sink into his bones.   
He began laughing, clutching his head and staring at the ground. He could see blood drip down from his smile and land in the snow, and he started laughing so hard his entire body shook harder than it ever had that night.   
Was this how he was gonna die? Alone in the snow being watched by someone he couldn’t see? After taking so many lives he was to die a pathetic death?   
He began crying. He could feel some of the blood and tears freeze onto his skin. A shadow emerged and stalked its way towards Jeff, and he took in a shaky breath. He giggled a little bit before looking up.   
The faceless man from the drawings was staring down at him. ‘No,’ Jeff thought. _Stare_ wasn’t quite the right word. He had no face, no eyes no mouth. All the shapes were there, the sunken area where eyes should’ve been. ___  
“Ah,” Jeff breathed. “You were stalking me.”   
Jeff stared for a moment longer before bursting out in laughter again, fresh, hot tears pouring out of his eyes like lava.  
The creature before him tilted its head.   
Jeff clapped his hands once, then lazily lifted the knife in the things direction. “You made me worry, asshole,” he said irritably. He glared at the thing, unable to read its blank face. “You made me think I was gonna freeze to death! What a LAME ending for a serial killer, am I right? I mean, really, fuckin freezing to death? What a g-ddamn joke…” he dropped his arm down, his limbs were no longer shaking from the cold.   
“Well?” Jeff giggled. “Let’s get it done with!” He screamed angrily at the beast.   
“KILL ME! And make it NICE AND BLOODY! MAKE A REAL SCENE FOR THE POLICE TO FIND! MAKE ME A HEADLINE LIKE, ‘BREAKING NEWS: SERIAL KILLER FOUND DISEM-FUCKING-BOWELED IN FOREST’!”   
He was laughing, laughing laughing. He couldn’t stop. He felt his lungs shrivel up before he heaved in more breath, scraping his throat as he screamed out his laughter again.   
“ARE YOU GONNA KILL ME OR WHAT YA FREAK?!”  
“That was never my intention, Jeffrey Woods.”  
Jeff stopped laughing. At least, for the moment. His eyes darted up at the thing, looking for a mouth.   
“D’you just speak?” He giggled.  
“Yes.”  
Jeff laughed under his breath.   
“What’s so humorous, Jeffrey?”  
“Ahaha…. heh….” Jeff whipped away the blood and tears that stained his face. He was tired.   
“You’re a faceless fucking monster and you’re talking to me. You don’t even have a g-ddamn mouth.” He laughed again. “I must be hallucinating or some shit. Maybe the cops shot me and I’m in hell.”  
“I assure you I am quite real, young Jeffrey. You’re not dead, either.”   
“Yeah, sure.” Jeff heaved, he felt the exhaustion of the night weigh heavy on his chest.   
He leaned his head against the tree behind him.  
“But if we do not act fast, young man, you will be.”  
“Hah…” it was half a laugh half a sigh. This monster, hallucination, demon- whatever the hell it was; it was right.  
“Jeffrey-“  
“It’s Jeff, asshole.” The boy with slit cheeks breathed out.  
“Jeff, I am here to offer you a place amongst us.” The thing extended its hand. “I am here to offer you a new life. A life amongst murderers and monsters. All I ask is for you to live with us, you may kill as you please.”   
Jeff looked at the things hand. It was almost human, but the fingers were too long and the skin was too thin. It was a disturbing recreation.  
He would’ve laughed even more at the monsters words if he had the energy.   
“Sure,” he lifted his hand into the things, it felt like lifting a three ton weight. “What the fuck do I have to loose?”   
The monster gripped the boys hand and all went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best I know, but I hope you still enjoyed it!


End file.
